supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Nicki Minaj
Onika Tanya Maraj (born December 8, 1982, December 8, 1983 or December 8, 1984 by her stage name Nicki Minaj) is a Non-American (from another North American country) born American singer and an occasional American actress. She moved to the state of New York with her parents when she was only a child in elementary school, like five years old when she was only in Kindergarten class at school, in about 1987 or 1988, 1989. She voiced Steffie during Ice Age in the year 2012. When she was 19, she worked at Red Lobster, but Donald Trump had to fire her by bad talking to the costumers and she does singing instead of working at Red Lobster. She adpoted the name "Nicki Maraj", but she change her name to "Nicki Minaj". She writes a lot of songs as an artist and sometimes a featuring artist. Her second album, Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded, will be also named Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded - The Re-Up and it will release sometime in late 2012. Her first album, Pink Friday, was released in late November 2010. Nicki Minaj, Allen Ford and Evan Cundal are featured in a season 1 episode of "Wipeout USA" called The USA Wipeout Wipeys, and they were featured the new three Pembroke contestants. But instead of Nicky Sapera, Evan Cundal and Allen Ford, they are Nicki Minaj, Evan Cundal and Allen Ford. They were the winners of a wipey before Kelsi Nielsen got hit at Ariel Tweto. Nicki Minaj replaced Nicky Sapera as one of the three Pembroke contestants when Allen Ford turned 36, on August 24, 2012. She is also featured on a Wipeout Canada episode called "Athletes Edition" as she plays last place contestant on the 100 largest metropolitan areas in Canada's Nicky Sapera, best known as the foxy fencer. Minaj is 5 feet 1.5 or 2 inches (1.57 m). The VEVO video for I Am Your Leader aired on August 24, 2012 and scrapped the video for Champion. Pink Friday is her first studio album. It released in late 2010 when she was 27. In the album's deluxe version, they have three new songs: Super Bass, Muny and Blow Ya Mind. In the iTunes store, you can buy "Girls Fall Like Dominoes". In the first version, they don't see "Super Bass", "Blow Ya Mind" and "Muny". Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded is her second studio album. It released in early April 2012. In the deluxe version, they have also three new songs: "Turn Me On" with David Guetta, "Va Va Voom" and "Masquerade". In the iTunes store, you can buy a pack and it is like more than 20 minutes long. Nicki Minaj announced on October 14, 2012 that Pembroke's all three contestants Nicky Sapera, Evan Cundal and Allen Ford will be competing in the all-stars episode of Wipeout Canada as their replacement for Ron Langton, Kent Allen and Halley Van Muyen, all from Canada's capital, Ottawa. She announced that all three will be competing at the same time. They will be on Wipeout Canada: All-Stars. They are from three Wipeout Canada episodes, Athletes Edition, Episode 7 and Heroes Edition. They were born approx 1965, August 24, 1976 and 1987. She announced that Crystal Grierson of Canada's capital Ottawa from the Beauties vs. Geeks episode that she will be replacing the oldest contestant at age 56 from Nicky Sapera's episode, Cam Connor. Nicki Minaj appears as a host in the all-stars episode of Wipeout Canada. Nicki Minaj is an enemy of all contestants of the fifteenth season of Dancing with the Stars (Apolo Anton Ohno, Bristol Palin, Drew Lachey, Emmitt Smith, Gilles Marini, Hélio Castroneves, Joey Fatone, Kelly Monaco, Kirstie Alley, Melissa Rycroft, Pamela Anderson, Shawn Johnson, and the contestant who was chosen by the public vote to be on this season, Sabrina Bryan, who won over Disney star Kyle Massey, from season 11 and fashion expert/TV host Carson Kressley, from season 13). Nicki Minaj wrote a lot more songs on her second album than her first album. Nicki Minaj appears as a judge replacing singer and actress Jennifer Lopez in the show American Idol. Nicki Minaj, Evan Cundal and Yoshi are the only contestants to have makeup during the show "Wipeout Canada". Bio of Nicki Minaj Nicki Minaj was born on December 8, 1982, or December 8, 1984 in Trinidad and Tobago, an island that's in the region of Central America and the Caribbean. Even though she was born as a non-American or Canadian person, she lived in the island until she was in school like Senior Kindergarten when she was four feet tall. She moved to the USA when she was only in school. She started competing at Arm Wars in Las Vegas when she was 21, in 2004 or 2006. She and Allen Ford are also seen in an episode of Wipeout Canada called "Chocolate Thunder". Even though Minaj placed a place higher than that Allen Ford, but he placed fifth. In the second episode of Wipeout Canada, Nicki Minaj is called an octopus, same thing Squidward Tentacles calls Nicki Minaj an octopus, when Brooke DeBacker gets eliminated and wiping out on the Sweeper round. Rapper/Singer Nicki Minaj, All three Pembroke contestants Evan Cundal, Nicky Sapera, Allen Ford, rapper 2 Chainz, Cornwall's own Yoshi and Brockville's own Toadette are the only characters without a bronze badge in their hometown and also their emblem. Even though all three Pembroke, Ontario contestants and one Hamilton, Ontario contestant Cundal, Sapera, Pikalin38 and Ford have more links and more badges than everyone else on Canada Wiki from Wipeout Canada, but they won the match against High School Musical's main female character Gabriella Montez and the female Toad named Toadette, who are from Arnprior and Brockville, both in a different county in eastern Ontario (Renfrew and Leeds/Grenville). Minaj said that "Champion" featuring Nas, Drake and Young Jeezy will be the next video on YouTube, but it was replaced by "I Am Your Leader" featuring Cam'Ron and Rick Ross and it was scrapped, and Nicky Sapera, Evan Cundal and Allen Ford were chosen by the public vote from either of these three sets of contestants, the Pembroke contestants Nicky Sapera, Evan Cundal, Allen Ford, Winnipeg's own Cam Connor, Adrianna Szarek, Troy Westwood or the capital city of Canada, Ottawa's Ron Langton, Halley Van Muyen and Kent Allen. Nicki Minaj was on the video for his song Beauty and a Beat by Canadian singer-songwriter and actor Justin Bieber. Nicki Minaj is also featured on the Wipeout Canada episode "The Wipey Awards". Nicki Minaj is within the episode 7 cast, including an Ottawa High Hooker, a hula dancer and a Boobzilla. In 2002, when she was 19, she worked at Red Lobster, but someone had to fire her by dismissal. Her other names were: Onika Tanya Maraj and Nicki Maraj. Pink Friday Gallery Song Gallery/Gallery of Nicki Minaj from her 2012 second album Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded Tumblr m8y1ja7SHh1qfigduo1 1280.jpg|I Am Your Leader (featuring Cam'Ron and Rick Ross) Nicki-Minaj-Starships.jpg|Starships Pound-The-Alarm.png|Pound The Alarm nicki_minaj_feat_chris_brown___right_by_my_side_by_gaganthony-d4thpi9.png|Right By My Side (featuring Chris Brown) Beezinthetrap.jpg|Beez In The Trap (featuring 2 Chainz) Marilynmonroe.jpg|Marilyn Monroe Masquerade+-+Nicki+Minaj.png|Masquerade (from her deluxe version) nicki_minaj___champion_cd_cover_by_gaganthony-d4uvqip.png|Champion (featuring Nas, Drake, and Young Jeezy nicki_minaj___hov_lane_cd_cover_by_gaganthony-d4u2zdp.png|HOV Lane nicki_minaj___roman_holiday_cd_cover_by_gaganthony-d4rsy0o.png|Roman Holiday nicki_minaj_young_forever_by_jayysonata-d4sgi9o.png|Young Forever Nicki+Minaj+-+Whip+It.jpg|Whip It Nicki-Minaj-Automatic-Fanmade-Single-Cover-nicki-minaj-31263726-1969-1969.jpg|Automatic nicki-minaj-beautiful-sinner.jpg|Beautiful Sinner nicki-minaj-cage.jpg|Nicki Minaj in a cage in the Stupid Hoe video, mostly like Shannon Boudreau nicki-minaj-david-guetta-turn-me-on-video-premiere.jpg|Nicki Minaj on David Guetta's Turn Me On nicki-minaj-roman-reloaded-cash-money.jpg|Roman Reloaded (featuring Lil Wayne) Nicki-Minaj-–-Starships-Music-Video-480x330.png|Nicki Minaj on the Starships video Nicki-Minaj-Stupid-Hoe.jpg|Stupid Hoe nicki-minaj-turn-me-on-video.jpg|Nicki Minaj on David Guetta's Turn Me On PFRRTheReUp.jpg|Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded - The Re-Up stupid-hoe-nicki-minaj.jpg|Nicki Minaj trapped in a cage tumblr_m2yu48b2mK1qe3d1to1_1280.jpg|Sex In The Lounge (featuring Lil Wayne and Bobby V) tumblr_m9moecxprq1qjnvi6o2_250.png|Va Va Voom tumblr_m9moecxprq1qjnvi6o4_250.jpg|Fire Burns tumblr_m9moecxprq1qjnvi6o5_250.jpg|Gun Shot (featuring Beenie Man) tumblr_m379d9Q0dx1qil395o1_500.png|Come On A Cone mgid-uma-video-mtv.jpg|Minaj on the Right By My Side video NDY5NzU5MzAxMjQ=_o_nicki-minaj-performs-starships.jpg|Minaj peforming her hit single Starships nicki11.jpg|Minaj on the Right By My Side video nicki_minaj_pound_the_alarm640.jpg|Oh oh oh, come fill my glass I love a little more Nicki+Minaj-Starships.jpg|In the beginning of Starships Nicki+Minaj-Starships_2.jpg|Minaj before the end of the video Nicki+Minaj-Starships_3.jpg|Starships were meant to fly, hands up and touch the sky, can't stop cause we're so high, let's do this one more time! Nicki+Minaj-Starships_4.jpg|Minaj's faces on the Starships video Nicki-Minaj.jpg|Minaj singing Let's go to the beach, each, let's go get away, they say what they gonna say Nicki-Minaj3.jpg|Minaj on the sand Nicki-Minaj-Beez-In-The-Trap-2.jpg|Minaj in the Beez In The Trap video Nicki-Minaj-Beez-In-The-Trap-4.jpg|Bitches aint shit and they say nothing, a hundred mutherfuckas can't tell me nothing, a beez in the trap, beez in the trap Nicki-Minaj-e1337212933717.png|Minaj on the Right By My Side video nicki-minaj-pound-the-alarm-5_thelavalizard.jpg|Minaj with other dancers Nicki-Minaj-Pound-The-Alarm-music-video1-600x450.jpg|Minaj on the Pound the Alarm video Nicki-Minaj-Pound-The-Alarm-music-video-2.jpg|Nicki Minaj performing nickiminaj-rightby.jpg|Minaj on the Right By My Side video Nicki-Minaj-Right-by-My-Side.jpg|Minaj on the Right By My Side video nicki-minaj-right-by-my-side-516x340.jpg|Minaj with a cheetah glove like Sabrina Bryan and Mark Ballas' shocking eliminated from season 5 of Dancing with the Stars Nicki-Minaj-Right-By-My-Side-ft.-Chris-Brown-Video-3.jpg|Minaj on the Right By My Side video nicki-minaj-starships.jpg|Nicki Minaj on the Starships video nicki-minaj-starships_thelavalizard.jpg|Minaj with green hair nicki-minaj-starships-musicvideo.png|Nicki Minaj performing Starships nicki-minaj-video-shoot-1-1331811081-view-1.jpg|Nicki Minaj before she sings Starships in the music video nickipta.jpg|Minaj in the beginning of Pound The Alarm nickitrini.jpg|Minaj at the end of the music video of Pound The Alarm roman.jpg|Minaj in the beginning of the Beez in the Trap video tumblr_m46di3cLCt1rsqtpgo1_1280.jpg|Nicki Minaj in the beginning of the song Right By My Side featuring Chris Brown NickiMinajPinkFridayRomanReloaded600Gb.jpg|link=Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded|linktext=Her second album Christopher_Macsurak_Nicki_Minaj_cropped.jpg|Minaj in 2011 Nicki_Minaj_-_Live_Femme_Fatale_2.jpg|Minaj on the stage Nicki_Minaj_-_Live_Femme_Fatale_3.jpg|Minaj performing Nicki_Minaj_-_Live_Femme_Fatale_6.jpg|Minaj performing Nicki_Minaj_-_Live_Femme_Fatale_7.jpg|Minaj performing Nicki_Minaj_-_Live_Femme_Fatale_8_cropped.jpg|Minaj on the stage Nicki_Minaj_-_Live_Femme_Fatale_9.jpg|Minaj performing Nicki_Minaj_3,_2011.jpg|Minaj in Canada's largest city in 2011 Nicki_Minaj_-_Live_Femme_Fatale_10.jpg|Minaj live in 2011 Nicki_Minaj_-_Live_Femme_Fatale_cropped.jpg|Minaj talking Nicki_Minaj_Barbie.jpg|Minaj as a Barbie Nicki_Minaj_cropped.jpg|Minaj in 2010 Nicki_Minaj_Femme_2011.jpg|Minaj in 2011 Nicki-Minaj_14.jpg|Nicki Minaj Nicki-Minaj-Mid-Length-Bob.jpg|Minaj with green hair (just like in her video for Starships) Nicki-M-TGJ1.jpg|Minaj in the Super Bass video TTWE_FFT_LA_Britney_and_Nicki.jpg|Britney Spears and Nicki Minaj Hits from Pink Friday #I'm The Best #Roman's Revenge (featuring Eminem) #Did It On'Em #Right Thru Me #Fly (featuring Rihanna) #Save Me #Moment 4 Life (featuring Drake) #Check It Out (featuring will.i.am) #Blazin' (featuring Kanye West) #Here I Am #Dear Old Nicki #Your Love #Last Chance (featuring Natasha Bedingfield) #Super Bass #Blow Ya Mind #Muny #Girls Fall Like Dominoes #Wave Ya Hand #Catch Me #Roman's Revenge (featuring Lil Wayne) #BedRock Hits from Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded #Roman Holiday #Come On A Cone #I Am Your Leader (featuring Cam'ron and Rick Ross) #Beez In The Trap (featuring 2 Chainz) #HOV Lane #Roman Reloaded (featuring Lil Wayne) #Champion (featuring Nas, Drake, and Young Jeezy) #Right By My Side (featuring Chris Brown) #Sex In The Lounge (featuring Lil Wayne and Bobby V) #Starships (lead single) #Pound The Alarm #Whip It #Automatic #Beautiful Sinner #Marilyn Monroe #Young Forever #Fire Burns #Gun Shot (featuring Beenie Man) #Stupid Hoe #Turn Me On (with David Guetta, also featured in his album Nothing But The Beat) #Va Va Voom (used to be the album's lead single, but the single is going to be released on Thanksgiving in 2012, and Starships is the lead single instead) #Masquerade #Press Confrence (you can buy it at the iTunes store) Albums #Pink Friday #Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded (they also have a re-up version released in November 2012) Trivia *When Nicki Minaj was about a kid in school, she moved to the states. *Every time when the three Pembroke contestants sing Starships, the three say "were higher than a mother fucker", Yoshi says "Were higher than a Sapera!". *Nicki Minaj is the one of the world's best female rapper. *Minaj played Steffie on the movie Ice Age in 2012. *Minaj is season 1 winner Kelly Monaco's favorite singer and rapper. *Evan Cundal and Nicki Minaj are the only characters to have tattos during the Sweeper round on episode 9 of Wipeout Canada. Even though Evan Cundal, Sharpay Evans, and The Grippler, all from Petawawa, were the first contestants eliminated, but Minaj wiped out after these contestants who are eliminated to the Dizzy Dummy round. She did later advance to the Dizzy Dummy but she had to take Port Perry's Lisa Belanger back home to Port Perry and fly. *Arm Melters 1 and 16 are dated on her 25th birthday and her 30th birthday on both December 8, 2007 and December 8, 2012, all in Toad's hometown. *During Part 2 of the Toad scene, a character named Toadette sang the song "Pound The Alarm". *Nicki Minaj, Yoshi, Evan Cundal and Mrs. Puff are the only characters from this wiki to see Birdo. Category:1 Category:2 Category:3 Category:4 Category:5 Category:6 Category:7 Category:8 Category:9 Category:10 Category:11 Category:12 Category:13 Category:14 Category:15 Category:16 Category:17 Category:18 Category:19 Category:20 Category:21 Category:22 Category:23 Category:24 Category:25 Category:26 Category:27 Category:28 Category:29 Category:30 Category:31 Category:32 Category:33 Category:34 Category:35 Category:36 Category:37 Category:38 Category:39 Category:40 Category:41 Category:42 Category:43 Category:44 Category:45 Category:46 Category:47 Category:48 Category:49 Category:50 Category:51 Category:52 Category:53 Category:54 Category:55 Category:56 Category:57 Category:58 Category:59 Category:60 Category:61 Category:62 Category:63 Category:64 Category:65 Category:66 Category:67 Category:68 Category:69 Category:70 Category:71 Category:72 Category:73 Category:74 Category:75 Category:76 Category:77 Category:78 Category:79 Category:80 Category:81 Category:82 Category:83 Category:84 Category:85 Category:86 Category:87 Category:88 Category:89 Category:90 Category:91 Category:92 Category:93 Category:94 Category:95 Category:96 Category:97 Category:98 Category:99 Category:100 Category:101 Category:102 Category:103 Category:104 Category:105 Category:106 Category:107 Category:108 Category:109 Category:110 Category:111 Category:112 Category:113 Category:114 Category:115 Category:116 Category:117 Category:118 Category:119 Category:120 Category:121 Category:122 Category:123 Category:124 Category:125 Category:12 Category:128 Category:129 Category:1230 Category:131 Category:132 Category:133 Category:134 Category:135 Category:136 Category:137 Category:138 Category:139 Category:140 Category:141 Category:142 Category:143 Category:144 Category:145 Category:164 Category:147 Category:148 Category:149 Category:150 Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Fuckers Category:Mangoes Category:MEEMOS Category:df Category:as Category:Darn its Category:Df Category:Dasdfd Category:Stars Category:Stupid Category:A Category:B Category:C Category:D Category:E Category:F Category:G Category:H Category:I Category:J Category:K Category:L Category:M Category:N Category:O Category:P Category:Q Category:R Category:S Category:T Category:U Category:V Category:W Category:X Category:Y Category:Z Category:a Category:b Category:c Category:d Category:e Category:f Category:g Category:h Category:i Category:j Category:k Category:l Category:m Category:n Category:o Category:p Category:q Category:r Category:s Category:t Category:u Category:v Category:w Category:x Category:y Category:z Category:1 Category:2 Category:3 Category:4 Category:5 Category:6 Category:7 Category:8 Category:9 Category:0 Category:13413 Category:43 Category:413 Category:242 Category:34 Category:237 Category:27 Category:17 Category:1 Category:adfs Category:ds Category:fds Category:fdsf Category:dsf Category:sdf Category:e Category:madsf Category:sdmf Category:dsfmd Category:sj Category:58 Category:5834 Category:5423 Category:3 Category:3 Category:4 Category:5 Category:6 Category:7 Category:15 Category:15 Category:15 Category:8 Category:78 Category:4 Category:56 Category:15 Category:1 Category:23 Category:12 Category:3 Category:19 Category:4 Category:! Category:2!@! Category:@ Category:123 Category:@!3@! Category:3!@#@#$ Category:32$ Category:324%@#$ Category:5$# Category:``` Category:` Category:`` Category:```` Category:`````` Category:```` Category:` Category:` Category:` Category:` Category:` Category:` Category:` Category:` Category:1` Category:1 Category:` Category:12`1 Category:3` Category:13 Category:Parody Characters Category:Killers Category:Characters That Don't Die Category:Characters from Outside Annoying Orange Category:Males Category:Characters with Clothes Category:Season One Introductions Category:Multiple Show Characters Category:Enemies of Orange Category:Not Food Category:Not a fruit or a vegetable Category:Characters Played by Daneboe Category:Enemies of Marshmallow Category:Characters with silver badges Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Characters appear in films Category:Villains Category:Male Characters that didn't died Category:Characters with badges in the blog comment track Category:Parody Characters Category:Killers Category:Characters That Don't Die Category:Characters from Outside Annoying Orange Category:Males Category:Characters with Clothes Category:Season One Introductions Category:Multiple Show Characters Category:Enemies of Orange Category:Not Food Category:Not a fruit or a vegetable Category:Characters Played by Daneboe Category:Enemies of Marshmallow Category:Characters with silver badges Category:Villains Category:Characters with badges in the blog comment track Category:1982 Births Category:1983 Births Category:1984 Births Category:Females Category:Actors Category:Actresses Category:Characters Category:Dancing with the Stars Contestants Category:Played By Uniqua Category:Nicki Minaj Category:Renfrew County Category:Ontario Category:Pembroke, Ontario Category:Toadette's Enemies Category:Not Food Category:Characters with silver badges Category:Characters with badges in the blog comment track Category:People with other deaths Category:Darn its Category:Kelsi's Enemies Category:Toadette's Friends Category:Yoshi's Friends Category:Birdo's Friends Category:Birdo's Enemies Category:Yoshi's Enemies Category:Gabriella's Enemies Category:Minor characters Category:Major characters Category:Nicky Sapera Category:Villains Category:Nasty characters Category:Daisy's Enemies Category:Peach's Enemies Category:Daisy's Friends Category:Peach's Friends Category:Wipeout Canada Category:Wipeout Canadians Category:Wipeout Canada Ontario Category:Wipeout Canada contestants Category:Wipeout Canada Alberta Category:Wipeout Canada characters Category:Wipeout Canada Island Contestants Category:Diary of a Wipeout Canada Category:Contestants on May 15th Category:Contestants on May 29th Category:Contestants on May 22nd Category:Contestants on May 1st Category:Contestants on May 8th Category:Contestants on June 5th Category:Contestants on June 11th Category:Contestants on June 26th Category:Contestants on June 19th Category:Contestants on April 17th Category:Contestants on April 24th Category:Contestants on April 10th Category:Pamela's Enemies Category:Contestants on April 3rd Category:Dancing with the Stars Contestants Category:Characters that get dancing Category:Wipeout Canada Ontario Category:Wipeout Canada contestants Category:Wipeout Canada characters Category:Wipeout Category:Wipeout characters Category:WIPEOUT Category:Wipeout Canada Alberta Category:Played By Others Category:Played By Gabriella Category:Played By Austin Category:Played By Tyrone Category:Played By Pablo Category:Played By Wipeout Category:Played By Uniqua Category:Played By Tasha Category:Characters Played by Daneboe Category:Characters with silver badges Category:Characters with badges in the blog comment track Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Fired Contestants Category:Featured articles Category:Hired Contestants Category:Third place contestants Category:Thunder Bay, Ontario Category:Unlockables Category:Newcomers Category:New Brunswick Category:Newfoundland and Labrador Category:Contestants from Manitoba Category:Saskatchewan Category:Alberta Category:British Columbia Category:Ontario Category:Quebec Category:Yukon Category:Northwest Territories Category:Nunavut Category:Prince Edward Island Category:Female Winners Category:Wawa, Ontario Category:Wasaga Beach, Ontario Category:Ontario, Canada Category:canada Category:United States Category:United Kingdom Category:Diary of a Wipeout Canada Category:Petawawa, Ontario Category:Petawawa and Pembroke Category:Contestants from Pembroke Category:Contestants from Petawawa Category:Ottawa and Arnprior Category:Contestants from Prescott and Russell Category:Contestants from Ottawa Category:Ottawa, Ontario Category:Ottawa-Gatineau Category:Contestants Category:Female Characters Category:Pink Friday Category:Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded Category:Contestants fired by Donald Trump Category:Eastern Ontario Category:Contestants on the 100 largest metropolitan areas in Canada